


A Burning Question

by endlessnightlock (Endlessnightlock)



Series: Too Hot For S*x [2]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Camping, F/M, Fluff, Katniss has some questions now that she thinks about it, Sex, Smut, Swearing, i don't know you guys know how this works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endlessnightlock/pseuds/endlessnightlock
Summary: Now that she's had some time to think about it, Katniss wants to know just how long it's been.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Series: Too Hot For S*x [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800076
Comments: 25
Kudos: 124





	A Burning Question

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JHsgf82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JHsgf82/gifts).



> This is just based on a conversation with JHsgf82, mandelion on Tumblr, about "why wouldn't Peeta stop talking about the fact that "it'd been a while!" " (lmao!)
> 
> So that got me thinking- maybe Katniss would want to fill in the blanks? I mean, everybody is curious. Will it make her feel any better to know the details of Peeta's sex life before her is the question...

"Night all," Finnick said, getting up from his chair at the same time Katniss and Peeta did. 

It was dark, the way it only got late at night mid-summer, and their campfire had just finished burning down to ashes. Not that anyone missed the heat from it. The night air was plenty warm, but the smoke from the fire helped keep the bugs away, along with the citronella oil in the tiki torches Finnick insisted on using to decorate around their outdoor space. The time had to be close to eleven by now. Annie had just carried Tristan inside the camper to put him down. He'd been asleep in her arms for the last hour, but she'd sat and held him instead of trying to put him in the bed alone, explaining how he wouldn't sleep on his own away from home. 

"See ya around," Peeta answered, wrapping his arm around Katniss's waist to guide her back to her camper. The two of them had sat side by side in their chairs all night, discretely holding hands while they drank a few beers and talked with their neighbors after dinner and s' mores. Finnick, of course, had teased them about the new status of their relationship for a bit, but Annie had managed to keep him mostly in line. The evening had gone so well, in fact, that Katniss thought about going back to her place and grabbing the bottle of moonshine for Finnick. Ultimately she didn't- maybe she'd pretend to "find" it tomorrow. 

Her brain had been busy while they hung out with Finnick and Annie. There were a million things to consider, but there was only one nagging question that'd burned itself into her brain and required an answer. That afternoon during their first time, Peeta had mentioned it'd been a while since he'd had sex.

She hadn't thought much of it at the time- she knew he wasn't a virgin, and it wasn't a big deal. They were adults, and a lot of adults were sexually active. It was normal. But how long had he meant by "it'd been awhile"... did a few months constitute "a while"? A year maybe? Katniss knew she shouldn't be wasting her time thinking about it, and perhaps it was slightly masochistic to dwell on the subject- there was a chance she wasn't going to like whatever Peeta told her- but she couldn't stop.

_Then again,_ she told herself, stepping into the camper with Peeta right behind her, _we didn't use a condom, so technically, I have a right to ask._ She supposed this was the consequence of jumping into sex without discussing it first. Not that she regretted what'd they done. Katniss was shocked to realize that she wanted to get naked with him and do every bit of it all over again and then try some new things; it was like something insatiable had woken up inside of her. She hadn't been expecting that part of it, not at all.

Peeta shut the door behind them and turned the lock.

Katniss felt the breath stick in her throat when he turned around and looked at her.

"How are you?" he asked, stepping towards her.

"Good," Katniss whispered as Peeta slid his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

He kissed her, his mouth warm, and he groaned a little when her lips parted beneath his. "Do you feel like fooling around a little?" he continued, stealing quick but insistent kisses so close together that she didn't get a chance to answer him.

"Mmhm," Katniss mumbled, wrapping her arms around his neck and threading her fingers into his hair. She stood on her toes and kissed him back. He darted his tongue into her mouth, and she met it with hers but didn't deepen it any further. She wanted to, of course. It was just that damn question was driving her to distraction. As much as she didn't want to spoil the mood, she had to ask him. She pulled away from his mouth, speaking up before he started kissing her again. "Peeta?"

"What is it?" Peeta murmured, his head tilted to kiss her neck.

The sensation of his soft lips and warm breath behind her ear made her tremor; he chuckled at her noticeable reaction.

"Can I ask you something?" she continued.

"Anything," he told her, his hands pushing the bottom of her shirt up.

"How long?" Katniss asked.

"How long what?" he asked gently. His hand was resting in the middle of Katniss's back now, just below the band of her bra. She could feel the callouses on his fingertips as he stroked her skin. The action was both relaxing and arousing.

"You… you said it'd been a while," Katniss managed. Peeta's hand stilled on her skin. She closed her eyes, anxious to hear what he had to say and concerned for his reaction. She knew she had every right to ask for the sake of her sexual health, but it was hard to get past the embarrassment and the way the question made her feel so exposed.

"You want to know how long it's been since I've had sex?" he asked quietly. His hands lowered to Katniss's hips, and he stepped away enough so that they could see each other's faces in the dark confines of the room. Fortunately, the cold night air from the mountains surrounding them had lowered the temperature inside the camper enough that it wasn't so oppressively hot now.

"Yes," she answered, biting her lip. 

Peeta sighed. "Okay… well, it's been almost three years."

Katniss felt a laugh escape from her lips. "What- are you _serious_?" she asked incredulously. That wasn't the response she'd been expecting at all. " _Three_ _years_?"

Peeta shrugged.

"Why did you wait so long?" she asked. She could think of no other guy her age who could honestly say he'd gone three years without sex.

At that question, he stiffened up considerably and stepped further away from her.

Katniss noted the pained expression that crossed his face, but she couldn't get over his admission.

"I told you why," he said. There was definite hurt in his voice.

Katniss was quiet, thinking about the things he'd told her that afternoon. "Because of me?" she finally asked.

"No, because it's a shit-load of fun to be celibate for three years," he said abruptly. But then he sighed, and there was a warmth laced in his next words. "Of course, it was because of you."

Katniss stepped into his space, taking his hands in hers. "You're telling me that you've loved me for the last three years," she prodded.

"I'm _in_ love with you- and I've felt that way for much longer than that," Peeta corrected her, his tone defensive.

"Oh," she whispered. While she gave herself a moment to let that sink in, she sensed that Peeta began to relax a little.

Confessing things _was_ good for the soul, and that confession had been a real doozy. His apparent vulnerability and her joy at his revelation made Katniss even more sure; they were on the same page and finally doing the right thing.

Katniss stood on her toes, pressing against him and wrapping her arms around Peeta's neck. This time she kissed him insistently, pouring all the feelings he'd unlocked in her with his confession into the kiss. He responded eagerly, his hands going to the hem of her shirt and tugging it off. Peeta unsnapped her bra and tossed it aside as she kicked off her flip flops. His hands went to her waist, tugging her shorts and underwear down her legs. She climbed onto the bed behind them while he took off his clothes.

Peeta was on top of her almost instantly. "Are you up for this?" he breathed out.

"Yes," she managed, pressing her pelvis up to meet his. She was painfully ready.

Peeta's hand slipped between her thighs to her core, and when he found her ready for him, wasted no time- spreading her legs apart and sliding into her. He grunted in satisfaction once his cock was seated inside her body.

Katniss closed her eyes at the sensation. Last time had felt good, but this felt, well, this felt a lot better.

Peeta hovered over her and nudged his hips back and forth, the pace slower and deliberate as he stroked her walls with his cock.

She arched beneath him, reaching for him, wanting to feel the slide of skin on her skin. She felt less aware of everything going on in the room around her this time and more in tune with the pleasure coursing through her body.

Peeta cupped her breast, rubbing her nipple with his thumb until the sensation made her squirm against him. He seemed to like that because he groaned and gave an answering, deep roll of his hips against her, and kept doing it, his pelvis stimulating her clit while he continued to thrust in and out of her.

"It… doesn't seem like you're… _rusty_ ," Katniss gasped out, biting her lip as the now familiar pressure started low in her back; it snaked through her deep and ran like fire through her belly, the pressure building and the pleasure tightening between her legs.

Peeta huffed at her comment but looked pleased by it. He tipped his head and kissed her messily like he had to.

Meanwhile, Katniss wrapped her arms under his arms, tugging his body closer to hers. He continued moving inside of her, and at this angle, he was using his legs more than his hips to propel himself forward, resulting in a thrusting motion that was rougher, more rigid. The position put more pressure on the hood of her clit and her front wall, as a deep, intense tension began to form. His head dropped to fall beside hers, and Peeta turned his face into the crook of her neck. He was panting as Katniss's hands scrabbled across his back, finally getting purchase on his shoulders. She tilted her hips up to meet him instinctively as he moved in and out of her, giving her just enough stimulation where she needed it.

Her orgasm came on her suddenly. Katniss cried out, tensing and throbbing around his hard cock as he continued pumping in and out of her. Peeta groaned into her neck, every muscle in his body seeming to tighten with the strain of withholding his climax. She hoisted her legs as high as she could, steepling them around his waist and grinding herself against his pelvis while the world inside her body exploded in intense pleasure. 

As she was falling back to earth, Katniss felt him go still. Peeta groaned loudly, and his back stiffened, and then he was slamming his hips into her, fucking her hard and fast into the mattress. She could not give much in response, her limbs loose and liquidy, but little shocks of pleasure fluttered inside her from his rough thrusts. Finally, his release came, and Peeta rooted himself deep and pumped and pumped and pumped his hips. To her surprise, Katniss felt like she was right on the edge of coming again as he finally stopped.

She panted for air while Peeta collapsed on her, his breath shallow, his breathing ragged like he'd run a mile. This time he made sure to rest his weight on his forearms so he wouldn't crush her beneath his heavy body. Katniss leaned up and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his waist to tug him just a little further down on top of her. She never wanted to let him go. "I'm glad you waited for me," she admitted softly. 

Peeta's voice was gruff. "Didn't have a choice," he explained, his lips moving against her lips. "You're all I've been thinking about for years and years, Everdeen. It's just been you."

"You know I love you, right?" Katniss said easily. It was her new favorite thing to say.

Peeta nipped at her mouth, and she brushed her lips against his again. "It's a good thing," he told her, "because you've pretty much ruined me for anyone else. You're stuck with me now. And I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea wormed its way inside my head- so I had to write it. :)
> 
> I'm just marking this as a multichapter in case I have any more bright ideas lol, I don't have anything particular planned at the minute. Thanks for reading, and let me know what you thought if you're feeling it!


End file.
